I love you anyways
by Althea21
Summary: Danny & Flack slashy randomness.


This is just some random thing regarding the objects of my affection Danny & Flack.

**I love you anyways**

Danny Messer stared at the ceiling it was almost three o' clock in the morning, something had woken him, he didn't know what and now he couldn't get back to sleep. He'd tried counting sheep, he'd even drank warmed milk but there he was still wide awake wondering about too many things in the dark.

He considered getting up and going to watch TV in the living room. Next to him Don Flack was sleeping peacefully, hawking most of the blankets as usual, laying spread eagled across the double bed like he was all alone.

"Don." Danny whispered shaking the snoring detective gently. _No response_. "Don." Danny said a little louder now shaking Don as though he was a rag doll. "Don!" Danny screamed and Don Flack woke up with a start sitting up immediately.

"What is it a burglar?" Flack yelled and Danny laughed softly.

"Noooo I can't sleep." Flack didn't say anything he reached across the bed and turned on the lamp. He looked down at Danny as though the CSI had lost all of his marbles.

"Wait, let me get this right." Flack whispered his voice thick and heavy from sleep. "_You_ Daniel Messer woke _me_ because _you_ can't sleep?" Danny nodded against the pillow.

"Good night!" Flack yelled putting the light off and laying down turning his back against Danny who sat up and leaned over Flack's shoulder.

"Don tell me a story." Flack didn't answer, in fact he started to snore. "Your lying no one can fall asleep that quickly!' Danny shouted. Flack sat up again and put the lamp on.

"You wanna hear a story?" Flack asked. Danny nodded eagerly.

"Once upon a time there was an irritating little CSI called Danny Messer who would wake people up in the middle of the night…"

"Don." Danny groaned. Flack yelled up his hand.

"Wait I'm not done, and one night Danny Messer woke the great, fantastic, sublime detective Don Flack." Danny cut him short.

"Sublime?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah friggin sublime okay. Detective sublime Flack was not pleased."

"He wasn't?" Danny asked laughing.

"Huh uh, not a happy boy was our sublime hero Flack."

"Sounds like Flack needs to lighten up."

"Hey don't forget the sublime part." Flack said.

"Ooh how can I forget?" Danny pushed the blankets off from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Your going to make me sandwich." Danny pulled Flack up by his arms.

"God I shoulda just gone home tonight why did I stay here." Flack groaned allowing himself to be lifted.

"Because you couldn't resist a piece of sublime Danny that's why."

"Ah yes it's all coming back to me now." Danny turned lights on as they walked through the apartment to the kitchen. Danny threw himself on the couch.

"What do you want?" Flack asked.

"Surprise me." Danny said tugging a pillow under his head.

"And after this I don't want to hear another word your going to bed." Flack opened the fridge and stared into it he looked around at Danny.

"Okay lets see what we have geez Danno you have to go shopping your starting to grow penicillin in here."

"You give me the time off and I'll do it." Danny said stretching his legs out on the couch he turned the TV on. One of those Jackass movie was on, Danny watched it slightly intrigued and grossed out at the same time.

"I can't remember the last time I had a day off…must have been when I was in hospital." Danny diverted his attention from the TV he watched Flack with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to talk about that." Danny whispered. Flack looked at him for a long time and then nodded.

"Okay you want ham and cheese?"

"I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-Iam"

"Danny." Flack warned.

"Fine ham and cheese. Don what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Danny asked looking at the TV again.

"Come again?" Flack asked popping four slices of stale white bread into the toaster.

"I'm looking at these guys they're crazy. I was once so stupid…." Flack cut him short.

"Newsflash Messer your still stupid." He said with a grin.

"Bite me." Danny chided.

"Later I promise." Flack whispered and then they both laughed.

"Anyway remember when I pressed that panic button and got stuck in that room for 13 hours? That was stupid." Danny said.

"That was _classic_ Danny-stupidity." Flack agreed cutting the cheese into slices.

"That time I ate all that spiders and bugs with Lindsay? I was sick for days afterward that was also stupid." Danny reminisced.

"Lucky for you I'm not with you for your brain then huh?" Flack laughed as the toast popped. He grabbed them out with the tips of his fingers getting his fingers slightly burning dropping the toast on plates.

"Ooh your soooo funny on the inside I'm laughing myself sick." Danny turned on his side curling into a fetal position as he yawned.

"I can't believe this its what three hours till I need to get up for work and what am I doing? Making you a sandwich. And once I'm done here I'm going to sleep I don't care what your doing you can go for a walk for all I care I just want to go to bed." Flack put the sandwiches on a plate and carried it around the kitchen counter to Danny.

"Now I gotta walk after you too huh." Flack said he went around the table and looked at Danny eyes closed quietly asleep. Flack sighed putting the plate down. He should have been angry but Danny looked so darn cute when he was asleep. Flack went to the bedroom and retrieved a soft blanket and pillow. He covered Danny with the blanket and put the pillow under Danny's head for supported. The blonde haired man didn't stir once.

"I was once so stupid I gave in and made you sandwiches at three o' clock in the morning." Flack whispered taking a bite of the bread. He bent down to Danny's level kissing him on the cheek. "But I love you anyways."

The End


End file.
